Dark Summoner: Memories of Eternity
by Mage-Alia
Summary: After Sin's Defeat at the Hands of Summoner Harry and His Guardian's, he and Tidus dissapeared. With no one to prove otherwise Yuna was named High Summoner but the events are coming full circle and they'll learn just how connected they really are.
1. Prelude

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own either Final Fantasy or Harry Potter, they belong to their respective creators.

* * *

Harry Potter/ Final Fantasy X Crossover.

* * *

Dark Summoner: Memories of Eternity

By: Mage-Alia

Mission 00: Shinra of the Sands

* * *

Summary: After Sin's defeat both Summoner Harry and his Guardian vanished from the face of the earth but an odd twist of fate starts bringing all those involved back together two years later, starting with a recording of a man in a cage and a young Summoner just starting out on a great journey. Old enemies will awaken and everyone will discover just how deep some connections run with the past.

* * *

_Sanubian Desert - Bikanel Island… Former Al Bhed outpost…_

_-----_

Metal discs and small glowing spheres that looked to be made of pure light lay around the bench top, amid heaps of tools that had been thrown carelessly to the side when they no longer held a purpose. Their owner, a boy that had to be no older than ten, was frowning as he stared at the apparatus before him. It was complete. The first official version of the garment grid he'd painstakingly designed and built mostly under trial and error with the help of his only friend. Spiraled green eyes that where characteristic of all Al Bhed looked over at the man sleeping in the bunk on the other side of the room and Shinra heaved a sigh.

One and a half years.

That's how long it had been since he'd found Kynekki lying in the desert, not long after the destruction of Sin. He'd been living in the desert on his own since 'Home', the sanctuary of the Al Bhed, had been completely leveled. He'd been one of the lucky ones who had found a way out at the beginning of the attack. The Guado hadn't remained long after the assault either, having got what they came for. He'd settled in the lonely outpost, resigning himself to either wait for help or die when a ship had returned to the island. The Al Bhed who came ashore had heard the news and combed the desert, weeding out the survivors who hadn't left on the Airship, helping them get their lives back together. Gippal, their leader, had offered to take them to the mainland to join up with the rest of the Al Bhed but some had decided to stay, Shinra being one of them.

It had been alright after that. Once a month someone would always turn up with supplies and new materials for his long-term projects. Then one day, he'd been disturbed by laughter. Curious, he'd put on his jumpsuit and filtered mask and ventured out beyond the safety of the walls only to find a teenager, practically a wreck as he laughed and cried simultaneously. It had taken some prompting to get him to move so Shinra hadn't had the chance to study him properly until he was sitting in the dim workshop, his hair and skin glowing with golden light, and when Shinra had asked, he said he didn't remember his name.

So from then on he'd been named Kynekki… but even though he'd been eight at the time, Shinra could have sworn he was Al Bhed. He had the right coloring, and didn't even seem to mind the rapid temperature changes that occurred in the desert in the transition between day and night, but it was his eyes that said otherwise. Instead of green with a spiral pupil they where an amazing shade of deep sky blue. He'd taken to wearing goggles to cover them once more people returned to the Island under Gippal's guidance to start digging for the many Machine relics buried in the sands.

Kynekki could have joined them at that point and left Bikanel, but he was in no hurry to leave deciding to stay and help him with the Garment grid by finding the necessary spheres. He'd found nearly eight in total but then an accident had happened with one of the last two. Kynekki had used the prototype 'Warrior' dress sphere for the tests but the original data from the sphere hadn't been completely erased. The residual ghost of the last owner attacked his mind and nearly killed him before he could break loose and disengage the sphere.

That's when he'd started talking to himself and when he'd found the last sphere it had only gotten worse. The sphere had shown a brief clip of a boy of about fifteen with black hair and Al Bhed green colored eyes walking down the steps of a great ancient castle onto sweeping lawns with people laughing and shouting happily all around him. Kynekki had obviously recognized him and treated the Sphere like a priceless treasure. Shinra had discreetly done an analysis on it and knew for certain that it was nearly two thousand years old, if not more taken somewhere off the coast to the north-west of the calm lands, but then how did he know who it was? The young genius had never really asked, not wanting to bother the teen he'd come to see as his older brother.

An older brother he was now leaving behind.

When he was just about finished with the garment grid he had been approached by Buddy, the navigator for the new Airship called the Celsius. They where putting together a team of Sphere hunters, looking for the best of the best and Shinra had jumped at the chance. The invitation had been extended to Kynekki also, but the teen was happy living where he was. He'd rejected it, saying he would rather stay in the desert. Nadala would take care of him. The leader of the machina dig and his long time friend, the Al Bhed woman was the only other person he talked to with any regularity even if there was something big in his mind that held him back from normal human interaction.

Sighing again Shinra jumped down from his chair and began to gather the tools and materials on the bench top into their cases. He was leaving very soon, as the Airship came back for him after picking up the rest of their crew. The captain, Brother, had been yelling very loudly in the background of Buddy's last transmission about his sister and her 'boyfriend' that he obviously didn't approve of. Shinra may have been a kid but he knew that the words "_Fro tet cra ryja du kad ehjumjat fedr dryd kiynteyh eh dra vencd bmyla_." said in such an outraged tone where obviously going to be followed up by quite a few other derogatory terms.

For whatever reason, Kynekki had laughed at him upon hearing that rant before promptly wondering away. The absent look in his eyes telling him clearly that he was talking back to the voices in his head… he just hadn't been the same since the incident…

The boy genius had just finished packing his things when the roar of the Airship's engines cut through the serene calm of the nighttime desert. Kynekki shot up from the bunk, startled by the sound and had to consciously remove his hand from the hilt of the makeshift sword he'd created from pieces of a blade they'd scavenged in the ruins of Home. After finding the first piece of red metal the nineteen year old had patiently begun sifting through the wreckage until he'd had almost assembled a complete weapon and welded it together.

"They're here already?" The teen asked groggily, speaking in the common language for once instead of Al Bhed.

"Yup!" Shinra said happily as he donned his jumpsuit and mask once more. The little devices he'd planted in the material whirred to life as he snapped the last button into place, making the voice that came out through the dust mask filters sound slightly metallic.

"Have you got everything?" He went on questioning as Shinra shoved a few personal belongings into a bag. Including a newer sphere with a recording of Kynekki that his brother hadn't noticed him filming.

"That's everything." Came the confirmation as the bag was set down on a pile of cases by the door. Kynekki's head tipped to one side as he reached for the goggles hanging from a hook above the sword. He let them rest on his forehead and looked at Shinra with a knowing gaze.

"Rynno, says that you've been worrying again." He said, referring to one of the voices in his head. Standing up he walked over before going to his knees so he was eye to eye with the young Al Bhed. "Please don't, I'll be okay here, just remember to check in from time to time…alright?" Shinra couldn't help himself as he leapt at him and engulfed the other blonde in a hug.

"I'll write every day!" He half cried, sniffling slightly. He hadn't even left yet and he was already missing his only real family member. Kynekki backed off slightly and grinned when a knock sounded on the panels of metal beside the canvas that acted as a door.

"Hey! Shinra!" Buddy's voice sounded muffled outside. "We're back! Did you get everything you needed?"

"Yes sir!" The boy called in reply and gave Kynekki one last squeeze before letting go completely. Before the visitor could enter the older teen slid the goggles on his forehead over his eyes, effectively concealing them from view behind dark tinted and reflective glass. He didn't help them load Shinra's equipment on board but he did emerge as it was taking off and waved back as the young Al Bhed jumped franticly up and down on the deck, torn between wanting to go back and running inside to take apart and analyze the ship piece by piece. All to soon his old home in the sand faded into the distance and Buddy guided him inside to where he'd be spending the next few years on board the Celsius.

So he didn't notice the flicker of gold circling through the clouds before heading back in the direction they'd come from.

_Transmission Complete…._Alrighty! That's the end of the prologue, but don't write it off just because there wasn't a whole lot of stuff in this part, most of it sets the scene for things happening in later chapters.

* * *

A/N:

Also if you have to ask who Kynekki is, or even _Rynno_ for that matter, I swear you need to slap yourself and go read the epilogue of Dark Summoner _again_. (It wasn't like he was really hiding…)

Don't forget to review!

Cya


	2. Real Emotion

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own either Final Fantasy or Harry Potter, they belong to their respective creators.

* * *

Harry Potter/ Final Fantasy X Crossover.

* * *

Dark Summoner: Memories of Eternity

By: Mage-Alia

Mission 01: Real Emotion

* * *

Summary: After Sin's defeat both Summoner Harry and his Guardian vanished from the face of the earth but an odd twist of fate starts bringing all those involved back together two years later, starting with a recording of a man in a cage and a young Summoner just starting out on a great journey. Old enemies will awaken and everyone will discover just how deep some connections run with the past.

* * *

Six months later… Luca stadium…

-----

They could hear the people screaming above them as they made their way through the bowels of the stadium. The guard they'd just knocked out lay on the floor between two clearly female figures as they hurriedly played a game of rock, paper, and scissors to see who would have clean up duty. The darker of the two won as her balled up fist tapped the split fingers of her opponent and her high-heeled boots tapped on the floor as she hurried away.

The loser, a scantily clad blonde, pouted as she grabbed the guard by the legs and pulled him into a shadowed corner. Once he was secure she looked down the hall to find her accomplice giving the all clear and running down a different hall. The blonde threw off her previous sulking and smiled, one delicate hand reaching up to tap the communicator attached to her scarf.

"Y, R, P, in position." Anyone listening could hear the mischievous tone to her voice.

"It's Showtime girls!"

* * *

Luca Stadium was packed.

People had flocked from all over Spira to see the once in a life time event as the High Summoner, Lady Yuna, went up on stage for what was most likely her first and only concert. Fans and admirers screamed loudly, their voices heard throughout Luca's quiet harbor as the lights went out. Hovering spotlights circled the stadium as the band accompanying the Summoner entered. Guitarists and Keyboard players floated on their own platforms above the crowd and then came the stage. It rose up from the center of the Stadium, a blue glowing, glass platform that bore a single figure atop.

The machina drummer that held up the stage began to count down the seconds in its digital voice and lights blasted on as an upbeat tune began to play over the noise of the crowd.

What can I do for you!

The figure began to move as the music started and strutted across the stage before going into a spin. Her outfit, the one she'd worn during her days as a Summoner burst into glowing strips of light and changed their shape. A back up track of her voice played in the back ground as the final stages of the transformation created streamers from the excess material and sent them into the air.

_What can I do for you_

_What can I do for you_

_What can I do for you_

I can hear you

_What can I do for you_

_What can I do for you_

_What can I do for you_

Yuna's hand shot up into the air and caught hold of the microphone that materialized and instantly went into a well practiced dance routine while she belted out the lyrics.

_Far Beyond the hazy borders of my heart_

_I can see a place, _

_That's something like this._

_Every now and then_

_I don't know what to do_

_Could it be that I, _

_Might never go back_

Rikku couldn't help but bounce slightly as her binoculars zoomed in on the woman on the stage. A guitarist hovered over her vision as she took a good look through the crowds for the other gatecrasher but a tap on her shoulder interrupted her. The Al Bhed teen froze for a split second before looking sheepishly over her shoulder at the frowning face of another guard. She let out a half hearted attempt at a giggle before he made to grab her arm, at which point she sprang to life, dropping her binoculars in favor of driving an elbow in to the man's chest. He stumbled back and Rikku moved in, going for the sore points that would bring down any man in no time. A palm thrust to the face was followed by a punch to the guts that had him bending over double as he underestimated her strength. Rikku bounced again in elation and couldn't help but strike a pose as she went back to finding the best way onto the stage.

_All the things I've seen_

_In those hazy dreams_

_Can't compare to what I'm seeing now_

_Everything's so different_

_That it brings me to my knees_

_And oh, I know, the world of Real Emotion_

_Has surrounded me_

_I won't give into it_

_Now I know, that forward_

_It is the only way my heart can go_

_I hear your voice calling out to me_

_You'll never be alone_

_What can I do for you_

_What can I do for you_

_What can I do for you_

_What can I do for you_

I can hear you

Paine had been in the midst of the crowd, their screams pounding on her ears as she walked up a set of stairs very close to the center of the arena. So far she hadn't seen a way across to the stage but it was only a matter of time until she found an opening but before that…

The guard coming from below shook his weapon at her and yelled something before charging up the stairs, making his intent clear. Paine just rolled her eyes and leapt into the air, spinning around to deliver a kick to the poor man's head, sending him flying down the stairs again. The young woman, still in her teen's, smirked at the sudden increase of applause in her vicinity and casually flicked a stray piece of hair out of her face before she took a seat on the railing of the stairs and slid down it, jumping off deafly at the bottom just as a certain blonde glided over on the hovering platform that had once belonged to the guitarist… that was before Rikku had kicked him off.

Literally.

_And if, I find, the real without the motion_

_Has surrounded me_

_And I can't go on_

_And you are there_

_The moment that I close my eyes_

_You comfort me_

_We are connected_

_For all of time_

"_I'll never be alone"_

_And oh, I know, the world of Real Emotion_

_Has surrounded me_

_I won't give into it_

_Now I know, that forward_

_Is the only way my heart can go._

_I hear your voice calling out to me_

"_You'll never be alone"_

_What can I do for you_

_What can I do for you_

_What can I do for you_

I can hear you

_I can hear you_

The music was changing as the yellow hover flew into the stage and Yuna quickly fell into the beat but from as close as standing on the stage you could see that this wasn't the High Summoner.

This was a brown-eyed imposter.

Rikku's face screwed up in a childish expression of dislike before she reached to the back of her too short brown skirt and unhooked a pair of daggers. Not that the skirt really mattered, she wore a tiny yellow string bikini, white sleeves that tied to her arms with ribbons and a long yellow, orange and red scarf that trailed all the way down to her booted feet. She'd been dressing like this since she'd joined up with the Gullwings on the Celsius as a quieter rebellion against Brother who was always ranting about Gatta being on board, even if the islander _did_ turn out to be one hell of a mechanic.

"HEY!" She yelled out, taking a few steps closer to the imposter. "Give it back already!" Yuna rolled her eyes in a very un-Yuna like manner.

"Boys!" She waved a hand as she continued to dance to the upbeat music still playing. "Want in on this number?" Her back up dancers nodded and moved forward, their clothes changing in a flash of light that heralded the change from a garment grid, and a dodgy copy at that. "Then show me your moves!" You could just tell they where leering at them from under their veiled masks and Paine scoffed at them.

"Think you can keep up?" Her red eyes set them with a smoldering glare as she held her sword out behind her in a ready position. It had skulls on the handle and looked equally as menacing as she did. Quite the feat because she was dressed in black leather with enough belts, buckles and chains to choke an Adamantoise. Her dark ashen gray hair was combed into a precariously balanced peak with a few strands that fell to either side of her face.

The lackeys ignored her challenge and charged, only to be repelled by a few powerful swipes. Rikku kicked her opponent in the guts, sending him sprawling just as she was struck with a lightning spell. The blonde gave a little irritated growl and shook off the remaining electrical shock before running toward the imposter herself, but the woman wasn't about to be caught. Rikku and Paine's blades sliced the air in her wake as she turned tail and leapt off the stage into the audience.

"Sorry! No time for an encore!" Her voice imitation was slipping as she yelled that into the microphone, making people start milling around in confusion. Paine gave her fleeing figure a deadpan look.

"And here I could have danced all night." She said in what might have been a sulk before she and Rikku jumped off the stage, hot on the imposter's tail. Their chase took them straight out to the docks and Rikku stomped her feet in irritation.

"There she goes!" She said before they caught the trail again and ran off again, knocking more costumed guards out of the way as they reached the third dock. It was the one that had once been reserved for the Maester's ships in the days where the people still avidly followed Yevon's rule. Paine and Rikku skidded to a stop on the well-worn red carpet their target seemingly vanished.

"HEY! You run to fast!" Rikku complained in her childish manner before a slick voice sounded from behind.

"You run to slow, little girl" They span around quickly, drawing weapons only to stare at what awaited them. Two men had followed them and together they made a rather comical sight. One was dressed in blue, he was tall and skinny with narrow features and eyes that pointed up and back in an eternal kind of Asian squint. The other man was dressed in purple and was matched nearly perfectly in height and width. Instead of the twin guns in the tall one's hands he had an over sized shield attached to his back.

"Shows over! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" He half yelled and let out a loud laugh. Rikku's face twisted in a grimace at the sound.

"Yeowch." Fashion victims number one and two, with a side order of stupidity.

"This way." Rikku backed off without question and followed Paine further out onto the dock as the fat one laughed loudly before a booming noise echoed around the area and the pair jumped, recognizing the sound as a gun shot. The slim figure of another girl stepped out of the shadows and took a running leap over the pair, handguns firing at a rapid rate as they danced in an attempt to dodge bullets. She landed and immediately got into position to fire again as Rikku grinned, twirling her knives and skipping over to provide backup while Paine took up a ready stance of her own, the sword reflecting in the afternoon light.

"Where's the Imposter?!" Yuna demanded loudly, cocking her weapon.

"Like we'd tell you?" The lanky tall man narrowed his eyes further and pulled out his own guns, and taking a shot. The girls scattered and dodged as the fat one pulled out a shield and laughed loudly as he span around, hurling the disk of metal. It span around and went in a tight circle, landing a glancing blow on Paine's shoulder as she charged her magic into her blade.

"Aggghhh!" She grunted in pain but continued anyway and followed through with the strike, blazing forward, her sword lighting up with dancing flames.

"FLAME STRIKE!" Her blow landed on the taller of the two and he flinched back, barely having blocked the blade with an armored gauntlet, but the flames licked at his clothing, setting it alight. He scrambled away, his fingers working at the trigger of his weapon even as tried to put it out.

"Insolent little girl!" He cursed but as Paine fell back, Riku dodged in to take her place, only to be hit in the back as the other man's shield made the return trip. Not to be left out Yuna began to pump out bullets, aiming indiscriminately and landing a shot on the fat one. It seemed to be the last straw as he hefted himself up from where he'd fallen and began to run back in the direction he'd come.

"BOSS!!" He sniffed loudly and there was a clack of boots as someone who bore an incredible resemblance to Yuna stepped out of the shadows.

"That's quite enough sniveling, boys." She drawled in a voice that wasn't even a match for Yuna's, eyeing the three young women with distain. "Persistent, aren't you."

"MY GRID!" The green and blue-eyed girl cried out as she recognized the form of her Songstress dresssphere. The technology to store and change an outfit in a flash was a relatively new invention and only their team had the rights to use them, having employed their creator after their initial production.

"You give us back Yunnie's garment grid right now!" Rikku jumped forward, remembering their original reason for breaking into the concert in the first place.

To get the garment grid back.

The false Yuna simpered before waving her hand around dismissively, her face twisting into a sneer.

"Didn't you girls ever learn to share?" She asked, rolling her eyes.

"Give it back!" Yuna ploughed through the question, her eyes fixated on the small square of metal attached to the imposter's belt. The woman traced her gaze and rolled her eyes condescendingly.

"Very well then." She drawled.

There was a sharp snap that made the three girls jump as the imposter pulled out a large pink fan. The light of change washed over her and all of a sudden the garment grid was flying through the air toward them.

"But it won't be yours for long Loves!" The imposter, now revealed for who she was stood clad in a skimpy bright pink dress that did nothing to hold in her cleavage, a small pink heart tattoo visible smack bang in the center.

That was all they got to see of her before she was flying toward them fan held ready to deliver a blow. They scattered and she landed a glancing blow on Yuna's hip, making the gunner stumble. The brown haired Ex-Summoner squeezed off a few more rounds from her guns before she leapt back and started the change sequence with the Sphere Grid. There was another flash and she reappeared in the same costume the imposter had been wearing before.

"Lets do this!" She grabbed her microphone out of the air and started to dance. Her footsteps where heavy as she let the magic follow the new channels the dress sphere made and took a skipping step forward, letting her foot flick up and cast a darkness spell at the blonde's eyes. The darkness dance was a specialized attack that allowed her to blind entire crowds of opponents and keep them that way for as long as her feet where moving afterward. Dances couldn't be kept up indefinitely, even her legs got tired after a time, but it was dead useful in a fight where they needed the advantage, especially against multiple opponents.

"Agghh!" The imposter gave a scream of frustration after her fan missed its mark and held it up in the air, calling down a rudimentary thunder spell at Paine. Yuna had to skip out of the way of the Warrior's sword as the other girl shook off the attack and took a broad swipe at the woman's weapon, slicing a large sliver off the top of the fan. Yuna let off on her dance and their opponent recovered somewhat, looking down at her ruined fan in shock before she turned up toward them with a scowl written all over her pretty face.

"I won't let you off so easily next time!" She swore, having enough grace at least to recognize defeat when she saw it. She turned tail and ran the remains of her fan held tightly in her hand as she joined her goons in the distance.

"Hey! Get back here!" Rikku pulled up short and waved her fist in the air but a shake of Paine's head was enough to call her back. Just then they caught a sound behind them and turned around to see Yuna's feet where still moving. It wasn't the Darkness Dance, and from the surprised look on her face they gathered it wasn't voluntary, but she recovered quickly and began to laugh as the dress sphere spun her around gleefully, the distant imprint of a long forgotten wearer getting caught up in the excitement pouring out of the Blitzball dome where the Crowds where still cheering for more.

Somewhere inside, she knew the emotions weren't hers, but she didn't mind getting caught up in the moment as she came to a stop with a flourish and heard the distant strains of melody, in her mind.

_I can hear you._

_I can hear you._

* * *

_Transmission Complete…._

* * *

A/N: O.O……

Oh my!

What a response!

I've been watching my emails at work today and it's like WHOA! Holy Hell! I didn't know I still had that many readers. After all as someone pointed out, it's been 3 years since I started DS. Although, I gotta warn you, I won't be able to keep up this pace of chewing out all these chapters at once so enjoy'em while you can. I had a couple of chapters for Memories of Eternity stocked up for when I posted the ending of Dark Summoner, so I'm busting them out every few hours once I've been over them. I probably should wait longer between updates so the whole thing with Dark Summoner doesn't happen again but what can I say, I'm mildly hyper right now… (Or maybe that's the 3 cups of coffee speaking.)

Anyway! Questions!

Just so you know, Kynekki has no literal Al Bhed translation. It's just an Al Bhed-ish sounding name that Tidus took when Shinra found him. Yes, Tidus does remember some things, and he forgets others. What he remembers and how he remembers become plot points later so that's all I'll say about those. And yes…. He did go over the deep end.

The story is gonna be a patchy sort of cannon until we get focused back on the real plot of this. Like I said, I don't really wanna focus to much on Yuna, but she was the main playable character for X-2 so she's necessary for plot progression. However some more familiar faces are sure to turn up in the next chapter or so.

Don't Forget to Review!

Cya

P.S: Yuna's Aeon - I will continue Summoner Naruto, but I'm currently charging along on these so I'm not going to tempt fate and try something else and get distracted before I truly got everything out of my buzz that I can. :) I hope you're enjoying it though!


	3. The Sandbox

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own either Final Fantasy or Harry Potter, they belong to their respective creators.

* * *

Harry Potter/ Final Fantasy X Crossover.

* * *

Dark Summoner: Memories of Eternity

By: Mage-Alia

Mission 02: The Sandbox

* * *

Summary: After Sin's defeat both Summoner Harry and his Guardian vanished from the face of the earth but an odd twist of fate starts bringing all those involved back together two years later, starting with a recording of a man in a cage and a young Summoner just starting out on a great journey. Old enemies will awaken and everyone will discover just how deep some connections run with the past.

* * *

"_It all started when I found this Sphere of you…_

_I saw you in a cage and it made me think. Was this recent? Old? Or someone else entirely? I wondered if you knew what was going on in the world, with the people you both left behind. You never did tell us what happened that day, you just disappeared."_

_The Yuna reflected in the Sphere Recording smiled sadly. _

"_I know I was only a guardian for a short amount of time, but it felt like the right thing to do. So if you and Harry ever come back you can watch these." _

"_Yunie!"_

* * *

"Yunie!" Rikku beat against the door of Yuna's room aboard the Celsius. "Come on out here already! We have some leads to follow up on some spheres so get moving!" Rikku's bubbly voice was bordering on Hyperactive as she raced all over the ship, picking up pieces of her current outfit as she went.

The day before they'd been celebrating a victory over the LeBlanc Syndicate. A large organisation of Sphere hunters based out of what used to be Guadosalam. It had been payback of a sort for their theft of the Garment Grid and the impromptu concert that had boosted Yuna into all sorts of unwanted fame. After the incident with Sin she'd tried to settle down, but it really wasn't meant to be as the people of Spira named her the next High Summoner. Being the only Summoner to have emerged from the battle alive and after her announcement to all of Spira that Sin had finally been destroyed she had yet to find any peace, hounded by the new rising factions of the world and plagued by well wishers all saying the same thing she just decided to run away, and ended up here on the Celsius with Rikku, Gatta, and not to forget Brother.

Brother had had a falling out with Cid after Sin's defeat, and decided then and there that he would build his own airship and sail all across Spira. When he heard Yuna was looking for a way out of her life he'd come running and offered her a place in his Elite Team of Sphere Hunters.

The Gullwings.

Of course, Brother never did any of the actual work, he just liked to sit in the pilots seat and pretend to drive while Buddy, their Navigator ran the Auto-Pilot, but Yuna couldn't bring herself to ruin his fun. Buddy however, was old friends with Brother, and never missed on an opportunity to needle the Mohawked Al Bhed. Apparently, Buddy had been on the Airship with them during the Sin Crisis, but no matter how hard she tried Yuna couldn't remember him. He'd been disappointed.

Yuna attached her sphere recorder to her necklace where it would see everything she did and unlocked her door, slipping out into the hallways lit with glowing pink and red strips inlaid into the wall. For some reason Rikku always insisted on having them anywhere she could get, saying they reminded her of Harry.

And there was another touchy subject.

Yuna's thoughts turned to the Master Summoner as she climbed into the lift and hit the button that would take her to the bridge. The Master Summoner Harry James Potter had truly sacrificed everything he could to save Spira, and out of everyone, he'd had the least reasons to fight for them. He'd already fought a war with his own Armour of Immorality and won, yet he'd been dragged in on their fight and it made Yuna both happy that he had intervened and sad that he'd had to.

In a way she was still feeling guilty for his disappearance, two years ago.

Both he and Tidus had vanished from the airship right after Sin's sending. Tidus, as they'd seen, had jumped overboard, and even with some quick flying on Cid's part, they hadn't managed to find him again. Harry on the other hand had simply vanished off the face of the earth. No one had seen hide nor hair of him and Tidus' panic attack the last time they'd seen him had not boded well for the Summoner's fate, but eventually they'd given up looking and moved on, though the people he had come into contact with had undeniably changed.

It was a nice feeling in some ways. Like a little piece of Harry lived on in them all.

The lift dinged faintly and the doors opened onto the usual bedlam that was the Bridge. Brother and Rikku where one again arguing animatedly in the centre of the room while off to one side the third member of their trio stood watching them with an Apathetic calm. Paine was tall dark and mysterious and Yuna was just a little jealous about how composed she was. She had come out of nowhere, volunteering to join the Gullwings and she'd become something of a friend to both her and Rikku. Opposite her on the deck was Shinra.

Shinra was a real Al Bhed wiz kid. Give him a machine and he could work wonders. He was the real brains behind the dress spheres and Yuna couldn't be more happy to have him on board. He was bright, cheerful and always used the excuse "I'm just a kid." When there was something he didn't know. The young Al Bhed wore the traditional climate suit most Children wore. The desert was sometimes harsh and unforgiving and the suits gave the kids a chance at survival where they'd normally have none.

"Yuna!" Brother finally stopped arguing long enough to spot her in the doorway and whooped faintly as she vaulted the railing of the small platform she stood on and down to their level. Rikku kicked him in the shin and let off a stream of Al Bhed Yuna didn't understand, making him huff and stomp off as the little blonde girl scampered over.

"Yunie. We're going to Djose today!" she was grinning. Buddy still hadn't managed to track down a solid lead on their next sphere hunt, but there where still plenty of things to explore in the mean time. Spira had changed an awful lot since Sin was removed from the equation. One of them was the Machine Faction. A group of Al Bhed had banded together one day and decided to create a group geared toward discovering old machines and building up the public's tolerance of Machina from before the war. Like the airships, there where so many things that could help in everyday life, but most of the population still firmly believed that Machina where evil… The Machine faction was going to change all that.

"That's great!" Yuna smiled back, the Blonde's cheerful exuberance was infectious.

It hadn't always been like that though. For a while after Sin's defeat Rikku and Gatta had disappeared as well, but unlike Tidus and Harry they'd popped up again a few months later, having gotten over their feelings of rebellion. They hadn't liked Yuna's appointment as high summoner any more than She had and it had taken them a while to come to terms with the world. Being the youngest, they'd been the most sheltered, and even though they'd survived Sin, they'd still been very naïve, but both teens had grown up.

The blonde danced off around the bridge as Buddy called out they where beginning their decent toward Djose'.

Well, this was it.

* * *

There was a constant hum of electricity in the air as they approached what had once been the Djose' Temple. These days it played host to the Machine Faction after the Monks and Preists of Yevon had abandoned it.

Plus… there where certainly more people around that in the days when it was a temple.

"They're all staring at me." Yuna cringed slightly as she met the eyes of another bystander who suddenly looked away.

"Get used to it, you're the High Summoner after all." Paine intoned, not missing the sudden flinch that the other girl gave.

"All I wanted was some peace and quiet." She muttered to herself and Rikku jabbed Paine in the ribs behind her back.

"Poor thing, she's lived such sheltered life." She jested and Paine gave her something of a smile in return.

"Maybe she's getting old." Rikku giggled brightly as out of nowhere, and eye patch wearing Al Bhed swaggered past them, blonde hair sticking upright in all directions. He had an air of cocky confidence that almost oozed out of him and Rikku's nose wrinkled.

"That's Gippal, Leader of the Machine Faction." She commented. "He can be kind of annoying, but he's all right." She sounded somewhat reluctant to admit that much, but neither of her companions asked her to elaborate. The focus of their attention reached the doors of the Temple and span around, arms spread wide and a charismatic smile on his face as he took in the sight of all those present.

"Okay!" He said with the same infectious enthusiasm as Rikku. "Let's do some interviews! Bring it!" With that he marched into the temple followed by the first interview candidate. Falling into their usual investigative pattern, they didn't take long to figure out what was going on. They'd heard about the Al Bhed digs on Bikanel Island. Hell, Shinra had a couple of friends there still, plus, it wouldn't hurt to see if they'd strike gold while they where there and find a few scattered Spheres if they went, so they joined the line at the Inn turned Reception.

Filling out paperwork hadn't been all that thrilling, but they handed it all back to the receptionist before they where sent into the temple proper.

Without the Fayth there, radiating power, there was a stillness in the Temple. To most, with the excited crackle of electricity all around them, there wasn't really a difference, but to an Ex-Summoner like Yuna, there was a distinct 'Lack' of something in the air… the something that had made this place so special to start with. Machine parts where strewn across every available space of the temple, stacked on shelves and floors alike as they awaited use, and across the other side of the grand hall was Gippal himself.

"_**E ryja ymnayto ehdanjeafat people."**__ I have already interviewed people. _There where hints of a Whine to the older mans voice as he spoke. _**"Uha uv oui kioc dyga ujan."**__ One of you guys take over. _

"Gippal!"

There was a laugh from the Al Bhed who had entered with the Gullwings, as they waved over to the others, grabbing Gippal's attention and after much ribbing he was heading over to them.

"Huh?"

"Hello."

"You, uh, here for an interview?" As he looked at them, he was obviously a little confused.

"Uh-huh." Yuna responded.

"The Great High Summoner want's an interview?" Yuna flinched.

"Former Summoner." She said with more finality than she usually employed to end a line of questioning.

"Hm, All right, follow me." With that he headed outside, past the other applicants, past the Machine Faction guards and out on the bridge where everyone else back away, giving them some space. Gippal turned to face them and clapped his hands somewhat egerly.

"Never been this close to a celebrity before." He commented, giving them a slightly lecherous grin. Rikku growled, but Paine looked a little like she was about to laugh.

"That's nice." Yuna commented obliviously, her eyes already finding the places along the bay where Sin had attacked all those years ago.

"I could get used to this." Gippal continued and Yuna finally snapped back to reality.

"Let's not." She took a step back and Gippal shook his head with a little disappointed sigh before he set eyes on Rikku.

"Well, if it isn't Cid's girl. How you been?" Rikku stomped a foot and pouted. Puffing up like a disgruntled Gerbal she snapped.

"I have a name you know!" Gippal just laughed at her indignant protests and ruffled her hair. An action she promptly tried to duck.

"Heh? Brother doing okay?"

The conversation trailed off as they moved onto the interview and Gippal eventually relinquished an envelope holding the letter of recommendation. It wasn't until he'd welcomed them into the Machine Faction's ranks and bid them goodbye that he suddenly turned back toward them with a half shout.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot!" He called out before they could reach the end of the bridge and he came trotting after them. Rikku, still pouting after the earlier teasing, crossed her arms over her chest, wanting to simply leave, but Gippal stopped short, his eyes a good deal more serious than during the interview.

"You guys have a little guy working on your team don't you. About this high, lives in his enviro suit…. Kinda a genius?" The girls looked at him confused.

"You mean Shinra?" Gippal nodded.

"Yeah, Shinra. I need you to pass on a message to him. Nhadala, the operations manager for the digs sent me a message the other day. They've been having problems with a big fiend in the desert for the past couple of months, a couple of weeks ago it struck close by the camp again. One of her diggers with combat experience took it on so the others could get away but when they went back later they found him gravely injured. They managed to get him stable and he's healing nicely, but something happened in the attack and he hasn't been right in the head." He tapped his skull above the eye patch and frowned gravely.

"They're not equipped to deal with his trauma, but Shinra, should be able to knock him out of it." The girls where confused.

"But what does this digger have to do with Shinra?" Paine was the first one to ask what was on their mind and Gippal looked as though he was going to slap himself.

"Oh, didn't I mention? The digger's name is Kynekki, and he's Shinra's older brother."

* * *

By the time the Gullwings had managed to get back on board the Celsius, the boys already knew about their news. They'd been listening in through their communicators and once they where on the ship, Buddy took it straight up to a higher travelling altitude. Shinra wasn't at his terminal when they finally reached the deck, instead he was hanging worriedly over the back of Buddy's chair.

"Hey guys. Sorry for the change of plans, but we're going to be heading straight for Bikanel." Yuna nodded in understanding.

"That's okay." She said quietly as they approached. "I think Shinra's big brother is a little more important that finding Spheres." The boy looked up at them, shooting across the deck to grab her in a hug.

"Thank You." He murmured before letting go and darting back to his station. The trip would take them a few hours so as they entered the elevator they all went their different ways. Yuna went back to her private spot, detached the recording sphere and placed it on a shelf where it could record her face.

* * *

"_It's been a big few days hasn't it? Although I wasn't quite expecting to go on a rescue operation of sorts, and Shinra has a brother? I didn't even guess! I wonder what he's like? Is he smart like Shinra? But, Gippal did say that he had combat experince, so maybe he's a fighter instead. Still, it's going to be interesting to meet him…. I just hope he's okay."_

_Yuna looked around her, trying to find something else to say. _

"_Well, I think I'll sign off for now. I was thinking I'd take a nap before we got to the Island. Even so, I can't wait! It'd be… nice to see if Bikanel has changed much, or even if they've decided to rebuild Home! Well, Brother and Buddy haven't said anything, but that's enough for now. See you tomorrow."_

_**(Sphere Recording Terminated.)**_

* * *

The Sanubian desert was blisteringly hot as they cruised over the eternally shifting sands in the Celsius, but even high above the ground they where squinting with the effort to see and trying to fan off the heat.

Originally, they'd gone to the coordinates that Gippal had given them for the digger's encampment, but the camp appeared to have moved, so instead of touching down and letting Rikku run off into the desert like she'd wanted too, they where playing lookout from the Celsius's deck as they searched.

"There! Over there!" Rikku was suddenly bouncing on the spot as a speck appeared on the horizon, growing larger as they got nearer, and eventually turning into a rather large encampment nestled in a valley of dunes.

"Looks like we've found our base camp." Paine observed as the Celsius set down a good way off as to not blow up the sand and bury the camp. Yuna, standing in the middle of their triad nodded.

"Alright, Operation pick up Kynekki is a go!" She all but cheered and they slid down the hull. As they ran through the sand Buddy began to talk over their communicators.

"Okay, you know the plan. We've sighted what looks to be a big storm coming up from the southern desert so we'll have to prep Shinra's brother for extraction right away. If we can't get him ready to go before the storm hits, you guys will be stuck there for a while, and in that case you might as well go digging or something once everything is ready. We'll be taking the Celsius above the storm so we don't take any damage but the moment it's clear, be ready to go."

"Right!"

"Okie Dokie!"

"Understood."

As it turned out, they got there just a little before the first heavy winds started to sweep through, and the Celsius vanished into the sky. The girls all watched them go before a few Al Bhed approached them from the camp and Rikku was quick to explain why they where there.

"So you're here for Kynekki?" One of the pilots spoke up when he heard them.

"Yeah, Shinra, his little brother works on board our airship." Yuna explained now that they weren't talking in the dizzyingly incomprehensible language. "He asked us to retrieve him while we where here." The Pilot seemed to relax more, and smiled.

"It's about time." He gave a small laugh before the only visible part of his face, his mouth and chin, tensed up again. "It's been nearly a month since we sent word out for the others to find Shinra. We knew he was working with a sphere hunter team, but not which one, so we sent a general notification to all the Al Bhed. Kynekki's actually kinda special to all of us down here. Don't know where he learned to fight, but when he's not to out of it he can really kick some _**pid**_. Saved our lives more than once out here I'll tell ya."

There was a look on Yuna's face that said clearly that she wanted to ask about the 'if he's not out of it' comment, but she kept the words to herself. Instead, she smiled brightly at the pilot.

"We'll take extra good care of him then. If not for Shinra then for you guys too." She promised, making Rikku cheer in agreement and Paine just groan in annoyance at another mindless promise.

Just as they where finishing up the conversation and starting off toward the main tent where they where told Kynekki was staying, the roar of a motor sled cut through the growing sound of the wind and a shout rose up from the camp.

"_**Cra'c pylg!"**__ She's back!_ The foreman called and there was an extra flurry of activity amongst the already busy workers who where preparing to weather the sandstorm.

"_**Y cduns? E ryda cdunsc!"**__ A storm? I hate storms!_ There was a rather more matter-of-fact tone to her complaints as the woman they where also looking for came striding down a dune, leaving her sled for someone else to take care of. She came stomping toward them, clearly making her way for the entry to the tent when she finally noticed them staring at her and stopped.

"Who are you?" She burst out loudly. "Whatever you want make it quick cause not only do we not have any workers, but I doubt anyone want's to be out here when the storm hits this region!" The girls shuffled round till Yuna was at the front and Nhadala looked them over, giving a dismissive sort of snort when she realised she was looking at the High Summoner.

"Maybe we should give her Gippal's letter Yunie." Rikku helpfully suggested and Yuna did just that. Taking out the letter she held it out for the overseerer to see.

"Oh, so you're the new guys!" When she saw the signature on the bottom of the paper her demeanour brightened significantly.

"That's us!" Rikku chirped in way of greeting.

"Nice to meet you." Yuna did the same and Nhadala looked her up and down once again.

"Hmmm, I guess the high summoner's hard up, too." She mused. "Well, don't be expecting any special treatment.

"Right." Yuna agreed but then Nhadala looked at the sky and frowned.

"But first, lets get inside before we're all blown away." And with that said she stomped past them and into the shadows of the tent. The Gullwings all looked at each other and Paine even went as far as to shrug at the apparent mood swings before they followed the shorter blonde woman inside.

They hadn't even had the chance to bring up Kynekki, but with the storm bearing down on them, it wouldn't matter much anyway. They'd have more than enough time.

* * *

Transmission Complete…

* * *

A/N: Boo! I'm back from the dead!

I woke up the other day, and I thought, I'll go read some old fanfiction. So I re-read Dark Summoner, and then I thought, why stop there? So I started to read Memories of Eternity and then I realised there was only two chapters… so I thought about it for a bit and they I realised I'd forgotten what exactly I was gonna write, it's been that long. But…. Because it's been so long, re-reading everything kinda brought it all back so I jumped on the chance and finally wrote the bridge between the first chapter and the third chapter which I already had half complete…

Never let it be said that I don't know exactly where a story's gonna end up, lol.

Don't forget to Review!

Cya


	4. Reunions

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own either Final Fantasy or Harry Potter, they belong to their respective creators.

* * *

Harry Potter/ Final Fantasy X Crossover.

* * *

Dark Summoner: Memories of Eternity

By: Mage-Alia

Mission 03: Reunions

* * *

Summary: After Sin's defeat both Summoner Harry and his Guardian vanished from the face of the earth but an odd twist of fate starts bringing all those involved back together two years later, starting with a recording of a man in a cage and a young Summoner just starting out on a great journey. Old enemies will awaken and everyone will discover just how deep some connections run with the past.

* * *

A/N: I was going over a couple of the reviews and I decided to answer a few things about Yuna. Although, there are rumours about Harry, most of the people who knew all the details about him either vanished or died. Ie, all the Maester's. And since Yuna was the only Summoner to appear unscathed after Sin died, she was given the title. The speech didn't help give the right impression either. Yuna herself suffers from a mild form of Survivors guilt, she doesn't want the title and finds every opportunity to say otherwise. However, it's not until she's confronted by the past that her condition really become's evident.

I hope that helps clear up some confusion about her at least… now for the bit you've all been waiting for….. lol.

* * *

_Tidus looked up when he heard the laugh and saw the familiar apparition that had haunted him since the day Harry had left. Green eyes sparkled as he watched them._

_-(( Fighting with yourself again Tidus? ))- He asked, one hand curling in front of him mouth to hide his small smile. The ghost practically skipped up to him and Tidus swore he could feel it when their noses touched. -(( You go away Shuyin ))- He said in a mockery of a mother's voice. -(( This is my Tidus, you can't have him. ))- What ever he'd done worked and Tidus felt the presence of the other ghost recede and vanish. Harry took a step back and smiled down at him. -(( There you go! ))- The blonde felt the emptiness inside as Harry took another step and didn't want to feel that feeling again. He reached out and tried to grab him but his body went right through him. _

_"Harry..." He whispered from where he'd fallen to his knees. _

_-(( You can find me ))- Harry said brightly -(( you've always known how, so do it ))- _

_Then he was gone._

* * *

"Harry!"

He shot upright in bed and cried out the name, still half living in his dream, trying to call the spirit back.

Slowly, awareness made its way to the forefront of his mind and the dim light registered to his eyes. Shifting restlessly he reached up and tugged off his face mask , instantly recognizing the recycled air of an airship cabin. There was a steady throb of the engines around him and his body hurt all over from the beating he'd gotten shortly before the last attack.

"Ughhh…" entwining his fingers in his hair he tugged hard on the strands, the sharp pain that shot through his head momentarily blocked out his headache before it returned with a vengeance. Resigning himself to just live with it Tidus chanced another look around the room he was in.

The harsh metal walls he usually associated with Al Bhed transport had been covered over with polished wooden boards and the light that filtered into the room came from a large reinforced window high above him in the bulkhead. Peeking out from behind the clouds, the moon was fat and bright, shadows on its surface appearing as a face that grinned at him from its lofty height, as if it understood the immense cosmic joke Tidus had inadvertently become the victim of when fate's favourite whipping boy had given up his own life to save his.

He could almost hear Harry laughing at him too, almost see him standing in front of him with his hands on his hips and a grin on his face as he told him not to be so silly.

But he was never there after an 'episode'.

Letting his body slump from its upright position he caught sight of his reflection in a small mirror someone had left beside the bed. He reached out and grabbed it before he held it up and examined his own face for the first time in nearly two years. He hadn't bothered to look at himself in the time he'd spent living in a breathing mask amid the deserts of the Sanubian Sands.

Dark shadows borne of pain and exhaustion circled his eyes like livid black rings. His skin, normally tanned golden, was pale and clammy as the air conditioner cooled the sweat from his feverish nightmares. His hair, once his pride and joy in the days he'd lived in Zanarkand, was greasy and limp from the lack of clean washing water in the desert and if it wasn't for the changes made by his animagus form he was sure he'd have had darker growth of his original, brown hair peeking out from the roots, but fortunate for him, that little reminder of his heritage had never revealed itself.

Looking back to his own eyes, he fully expected to see dull blue staring back at him, but instead he found them oddly mismatched.

One was blue.

The other was emerald green.

With a sudden violent scowl tearing across his face he pitched the mirror across the room and felt some satisfaction as it shattered against the wall, glass tinkling as the pieces scattered across the bare part of the floor. He was in no mood to be sitting there anymore.

The first thing his feet encountered as they left the bed was a plush rug his feet sank into before he caught himself on the nightstand. The room swirled briefly as the movement caught up with him but he shook it off and ignored the pain his body was in as he made his way to the door.

It slid open at a touch, and he was treated to the sight of a cold, sterile looking hall that was lined with glowing strips that slowly changed between soft shades of purple, pink, blue and red. Paying no heed to the doors on either side of the hall he stumbled toward the elevator and squinted down at the harshly lit control panel.

"Bridge." He muttered, a finger reaching out to stab the correct button. The door closed and he held on to the railing inside as it rose toward a higher part of the airship. A short ride was all it took before the door opened and he was looking at another hallway. But this one only had one door at the other end. He moved slowly toward it and hesitated just outside of the range of the sensors that would make it open.

Who would he find on the other side?

The blonde took a deep breath and stepped forward.

Lights on the small camera in the corner blinked and somewhere in the frame there was a whirring noise as the door opened rapidly with a hiss of pressured air. The bridge wasn't lit up normally, instead, the only light came from the moon, the strips on the wall and floors, and the large sphereocilofinder in the centre of the surprisingly wide area.

But no one appeared to be there.

Letting out a breath of relief he hadn't realized he'd been holding he moved to the lower deck and found the navigation seat. He peered at the screens and barely noticed that Al Bhed script was scrolling over it as he found their position on the map, hovering steadily over the Calm Lands. Good, he could handle that. There should still be a few chocobo's around willing to carry him. Tidus locked in the location and made sure the ship wouldn't move before he turned around and found himself looking up at a small figure standing on the level above him.

"Kynekki?" Tidus blinked at the name and suddenly recognized the figure.

"Shinra?" His hand moved away from the concealed knife in the small of his back.

"Kynekki!" Shinra said again, flinging himself off the step and leaping at the blonde. Tidus caught him awkwardly and guided the smaller body to the floor before allowing himself to fall to his knees. "I missed you brother." Shinra muttered into his shirt as they sat there in relative silence. Tidus 'hmmm'ed' thoughtfully and reached up to stroke the boy's hair, noticing that he wasn't wearing his usual climate suit. After a while Shinra stepped back and looked him over with narrowed eyes.

"What are you doing up here, Kynekki?" He asked, sounding too shrewd for a kid. Tidus looked away, glad that the dim lighting prevented Shinra from seeing the color of his eyes.

"I need to go back to the desert, there was a fiend…" Shinra gave a soft clucking noise.

"Kynekki, there is no fiend anymore, it was long gone, and how do you expect to get back from here?" Tidus twitched and glared at his little brother.

"I can't stay." He hissed. "I won't stay, it's too dangerous." Shinra gave him a flat stare.

"For who?" He asked impatiently. No matter how much he loved Kynekki there where times when he confused him to the point where even his mind couldn't comprehend what he was thinking. Kynekki's eyes slid shut and stayed clenched that way as a shudder wracked his body.

"They'll get loose…" He muttered. "They'll get out and they'll fight and I won't be able to stop them from fighting and everyone will be hurt." Shinra interrupted the old litany.

"They're figment's of your mind, Kynekki." He reminded him. "Impressions left behind by a sphere long ago that have nothing to do with the world and you have trouble distinguishing them from reality because of a guilty complex over a loved one who died." After his last bout of insanity the memories where too fresh in his mind and Shinra's blunt, childish analysis stung like salt on an open wound, but the chaos in his head that had been there from the moment he'd awoken receded, taking the headache with it.

Denial helped… sometimes.

Seeing the change in his demeanour the younger Al Bhed stepped back and held out a hand.

"Come on Kynekki, let's get you back to your room." Tidus let himself be lead away from the bridge and bundled back into bed where his eyes quickly closed as he drifted off into exhausted sleep.

* * *

Yuna, Rikku and Paine had all been concerned over their charge since the moment they'd seen in him the Tent at the Al Bhed encampment. The young man was supposed to be about Yuna's age, but it was difficult to tell that when Kynekki wore a breathing mask twenty-four seven. There where a few very obvious scars, and in general he just seemed unhealthy, but the Al Bhed healer had been quick to assure them that a guy who hadn't had a proper bath, what with living in a desert and all, always ended up looking like that at some point.

Still they'd been forced to wait out the storm in the immediate area before they went out to dig to take their mind of their predicament. The Pilot they'd first chatted with was extremely helpful as they ran from dig site to dig site, while the camp's recon droid, Picket continued to find more and more objects in the sand.

Eventually, tired and dirty, they'd headed in for their pay, and after a few hours rest the storm had moved far enough away from the camp that the Celsius could land nearby. So with the help of Nhadala, the pilot and the medic they shifted the sleeping Al Bhed on to a stretcher and carried him across the dunes to the open door of the cargo bay. Shinra had openly fluttered over his brother for hours until they'd ushered him off to get some sleep.

But finally, as Rikku was walking past the open door to his cabin later the next morning, she caught sight of him tossing and turning, mumbling in his sleep.

"…_**fru byehdat dra meuh binbma….?" **_

The Al Bhed words drifted out the door and the blonde had to stifle giggles as she ran to get the others. Concluding that if he was talking in his sleep, then he was close to waking up!

* * *

"Hey, what do you think he's like?"

Tidus buried himself deeper under the covers as a new voice pierced the haze of sleep, accompanied by a lance of bright sunlight.

"I don't know, though it's kind of exciting." A second voice added in a little quieter than the first.

"Maybe he can tell us what Shinra was like when he was a little widdle kid." Voice number one gave a squeal, but she was cut off by a sharp whisper a moment later.

"Quiet." Voice number three was filled with angry authority that made the other two lapse into awkward silence and then…

"…Do you think he'll be cute when he's not wearing that mask?" There was a scuffle and Tidus decided that he wasn't going to get anymore sleep. He groaned faintly and pushed himself up, ignoring the blanket as if fell off his head and wincing at the returning sunlight. Behind him the three girls he'd heard froze, only just noticing that he was awake. As he peeled his eyelids open he caught a whiff of the smell coming from himself and wondered if he should kick the intruders out before he got changed. Then, he decided 'what the hell' and just pulled the top half of his enviro suit off in one quick movement.

"Whaaa…?" The surprised noise came from behind him and he finally turned around and froze.

'_No…'_

'_Anyone but them!'_

He could feel his jaw dropping and he knew he must have looked foolish but the blonde was too busy staring at two faces he hadn't seen and didn't want to see ever again. He nearly didn't recognize them either. Gone was the shrinking violet that had been crushing on him when he'd washed up on Besaid. Summoner Yuna stood in a very different light, her clothes more revealing and her stance filled with a confidence that hadn't been there two years ago when…

'_Agghhhh! Don't think about that!'_

And Rikku… his little sister was all grown up and part of him thought someone should cover her with a blanket or something and lock her in her room for wearing that outfit! He was still watching her when her eyes widened in a fashion that would have been funny if he wasn't so entirely screwed. Her mouth dropped open and she openly gaped as Yuna leaned in and asked what was wrong. Then all it took was one word to blow everything to hell.

"T…Tidus?"

Yuna took one good look at him and fainted.

* * *

_Yuna's recording Sphere was still glinting as it took in the sudden rush of panic._

"_YUNIE!" Rikku snapped out of her daze and span around in time to catch the other sphere hunter. The sphere was directed at the ceiling as Yuna was laid out on the floor and the blonde girl's head popped into view as she fussed worriedly. _

_At one edge of the sphere Paine glared shrewdly at the Al Bhed standing just out of visual range. _

"_She knew this guy Rikku?" The youngest of the Gullwings suddenly snapped around to look at Paine before her worried green eyes landed on the male across the room. There was a long pause and Rikku climbed to her feet giving the sphere a good second to record what was under her skirt before she moved very quickly and flung herself across the bed and out of the frame. _

"_OUI PYCDYNT! OUI MAVD IC! OUI HAJAN AJAH DRUIKRD RUF FA'T VAAM TET OUI!" _

_There was a very loud slapping noise and Rikku burst into noisy tears as Paine passed across the field of view, and then came back leading out the crying girl, leaving Yuna and the sphere where they'd fallen. Though, across the room, out of sight the man summed up the scene nicely. _

"_Vilg."_

* * *

Tidus had managed to get up and put his shirt back on again before the male crew members of the gullwings all came storming into the room, proceeded by Shinra who leapt at him not unlike Rikku had and wrapped his arms around him in an all encompassing hug.

"Are you alright, Brother? We heard Rikku yelling." He didn't mention What she'd been yelling and for that, Tidus was thankful. His face still stung from where she'd belted him. Rikku had gotten stronger…

"I'm fine Shinra." He tried to assure the boy but all he got was a blank look from behind the mask and he sighed and tried again. "Alright! I'm not fine, but I'm no worse off than before." Shinra relaxed and gave him one more hug before Brother suddenly rounded the doorway and saw Yuna out cold on the carpet.

"AGGGHHHH!!!! YUNA!" He was on the ground next to her within seconds before he yelled. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO YUNA!?" That was about the time he looked up at the others and the words died on his lips as he got a look at Tidus' face. The mowhawked Al Bhed gaped like a fish, mouth working open and closed as he pointed between Yuna on the floor and Tidus standing on the other side of the room before he gave a noise of pure confusion and sort circuited his brain.

The blonde just groaned and slapped a hand over his eyes.

"Kynekki?" His adoptive brother looked up at him earnestly and he knew he was wondering why everyone was going insane. He may have been a wiz kid… but there where some things even he was too young to understand.

Tidus heaved another sigh and sat down on the bed, back to the door pulling Shinra till he was standing squarely in front of him.

"There…" He swallowed thickly. "There are a few things… things I didn't tell you." He admitted, looking away as he gathered himself. "My real name is Tidus, and I was a Guardian." He nearly choked on the last word, and suddenly, it was hard to speak.

He realised, that this was the first time he'd actually said any of this out loud.

"Ha… my Su…" He couldn't get the next few words out but Shinra seemed to get the hint and gestured for him to stop.

"It's alright." He said, in the simple way that only a child could. "You're still Kynekki, you're still my brother. It doesn't matter what you where before." Tidus managed to smile at him and he knew Shinra was smiling back before there was more noise from behind him and Buddy barrelled into the room.

"Guys? What's going on in here? Is everythin… YUNA!"

The blonde groaned again, and this time, Shinra giggled as he handed Tidus back his mask.

* * *

A/N: Short..ish chapter this time.

As you can see, this one was definitely more focused on Tidus/Kynekki in this chapter, but now he's officially back in the story, and everyone's seen him. Well, almost everyone… I kinda forgot but you might remember that I said Gatta was on the Celsius. That might end up being a little explosive don't you think? He might have to keep his mask on for a while but ehh, the 'cat's out of the bag' as they say. Oh yeah, and a quick note. Tidus' eyes went back to normal (or normalish) when he did so they're both blue again, peachy?

Al Bhed Translations.

"…_**fru byehdat dra meuh binbma….?"**_

Translates to – "…Who painted the lion purple…?"

"_OUI PYCDYNT! OUI MAVD IC! OUI HAJAN AJAH DRUIKRD RUF FA'T VAAM TET OUI!"_

- You bastard! You left us! You never even thought how we'd feel did you!

And the last word? Well… it starts with F and Rhymes with duck….

You get the picture.

Anyway…

Don't forget to Review!

Cya.


	5. In the Doghouse

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own either Final Fantasy or Harry Potter, they belong to their respective creators.

* * *

Harry Potter/ Final Fantasy X Crossover.

* * *

Dark Summoner: Memories of Eternity

By: Mage-Alia

Mission 04: In the Doghouse.

* * *

Summary: After Sin's defeat both Summoner Harry and his Guardian vanished from the face of the earth but an odd twist of fate starts bringing all those involved back together two years later, starting with a recording of a man in a cage and a young Summoner just starting out on a great journey. Old enemies will awaken and everyone will discover just how deep some connections run with the past.

* * *

Blue eyes glowered at the inhabitants of the deck as they all stared back at him in various states of anger, confusion, apathy or denial. Tidus had finally got around to cleaning himself up before people had started to convene in the upper living quarters around Yuna's bed.

He was wearing the clothes Shinra had insisted on getting from their home in the Desert before they'd left the island. His tattooed chest was bare under a long nearly floor length, sleeveless gold jacket that blended well with the sand, a wide dark blue sash was belted around his waist and brown pants where wrapped tightly from the knee down where they where tucked into the flat soled leather boots he usually wore. A large brown leather harness was belted around his torso with a gold starburst clasp over his chest, but it hung empty. Finally, his goggles were pushed up to his forehead, making his spiked hair fly out everywhere in no particular semblance of order.

The outfit was one of the first he'd used while working with the Dress spheres.

The Sand Knight.

His old outfit, the one he'd worn in the days of Sin, had been consumed by the very first dress sphere he'd worn… the one that had taken his sanity as payment for its creation. The Original Warrior Dress sphere.

He leaned up against the banister that kept people from falling down to the next level and didn't even move when Shinra jumped up on the railing beside him, balancing there while he swung his feet back and forward. Buddy hovered close on his other side, while not precisely happy, he wasn't pissed off with him either. To tell the truth, they'd met before. When the initial invitations for Shinra to join the Gullwings where sent, they'd been delivered by Buddy himself. They'd spoken only a little and he'd never revealed his face once, but it didn't mean that the Al Bhed man wasn't surprised by the revelations concerning his identity. He'd been equally shocked, but with none of the personal attachments the girls and Brother had, he wasn't quite as condemning.

Rikku on the other hand, still wasn't speaking to him.

The blonde was disturbingly calm where she sat under Gatta's arm on her own bed. It had been a shock to see the former Crusader on the Celsius. Tidus' patchy memory had been convinced he'd died before he remembered the teenager completely. Shinra had remarked, that it wasn't odd that he'd wipe out entire people from his memory. When Gatta had asked what he'd meant Shinra had told him.

"When I first found him, Kynekki was an amnesiac. He knew things had happened, but the only name he remembered was Rynno."

That had made every Al Bhed speaker in the cabin freeze and look at the blonde man, who pretended to ignore them.

"Uhhh…." There was a moan from the bed and everyone jumped to attention as Yuna came back to the realm of the living. She blinked up at them as they crowed over her, all asking at once if she was okay. At first, she didn't seem to comprehend what was going on, then suddenly she jolted up from the bed, sitting bolt upright with eyes wide when she caught sight of Tidus leaning on the railing.

"I… it wasn't a dream then…" She breathed, pushing Brother out of the way and dodging Paine's grasping hands to dart up to him. Once she was standing there though, her resolve seemed to waver and fade, so instead of what ever she'd been planing she stood there in front of him, hugging herself as she shyly peered up at his face.

"Are… are you okay?"

Her words, not of happiness or scorn, rang through the air as confusion settled on everyone else.

"WHAT!? Yuna! He run's off and leaves us and all you can say is "Are you okay!?" Rikku howled and Yuna suddenly turned sharply, setting a disappointed look on the blonde girl.

"Rikku! Don't you remember? He got attacked by a fiend!" The blonde backed off pouting when she realised Yuna was right. He had been hurt. Tidus just raised an eyebrow, accidentally meeting the eyes of Paine (Who shrugged) before looking back to Yuna.

"I'm fine." The answer was short but Yuna didn't seem to mind, in fact she looked somewhat relieved.

"I'm glad."

"Well, I think we all need to have a talk." Gatta suggested from the side, making everyone look at him. He looked pointedly at the three other guardian's before they got the hint.

"Yeah, that would be nice." Yuna said, tugging Tidus's arm to make him follow. The others obviously wanted to come as well, but Rikku huffed, eyes narrowed as she caught Brother's suspenders.

"This is Guardian Business." She warned him off and the four returned to the elevator, heading up to the deck in tense silence.

* * *

The wind brushed against them as they stepped out into the light and Tidus found himself relaxing slightly as he felt the sun beating down on his back and shoulders. Before anyone could speak, he crossed to the edge and looked over, getting a glimpse of the panoramic world laid out beneath them. Spira seemed to sparkle with a life that hadn't been there two years ago, and for the first time, Tidus began to wonder what he'd missed before Yuna stepped up beside him.

"I'm really glad to see you're okay." She said, sincerely. "I was really worried when you left that day." Blue eyes rolled over his shoulder to look at her before he grunted faintly.

"I'm not sure if okay is what you'd call it." He admitted in a surly tone. Rikku bristled at his tone.

"Hey! Don't talk to Yunie like that!" She snapped, getting Tidus' attention. The other blonde gave her a 'Look' and there was a tense moment of silence before he turned around fully, facing them properly for the first time.

"So you really think I abandoned you?" He asked, going directly to the source of the problem. Rikku gave him a determined nod.

"You did! You just ran away and didn't tell us and we were so worried that you'd gone and died when…" She trailed off before the next sentence could slip out, but Tidus got the gist of where she'd been going. His face fell, the cool mask he'd been wearing for most of the day slipped and suddenly all they could see was a haggard, distraught and desperate look on their friend's face.

"You weren't the only one to feel like that Rikku."

The wind whistled awkwardly across the deck as Rikku finally realised what she'd been doing since they'd found him. Emotions wared across her face before her expression finally fell, making her look as though she was about to cry.

"I'm sorry…" She admitted in a small voice. "I really, really, missed you… You where like one of the few brother's I had left after home was destroyed." Her booted foot traced lines on the deck as she refused to look anywhere but at her feet, sniffling.

Tidus crossed the deck and swatted her across the back of the head making the girl scream in outrage.

"OUCH! TIDUS!"

The blonde just grinned unrepentantly.

"You're not acting like Rikku, Stop it!

The Al Bhed just blinked dumbly a few times before it registered what he'd said and suddenly, a sunny grin was back on her face.

"Okay!" She agreed. "But if you go running off again like that I'm gonna…!!!" She gestured enthusiastically with her hands but Tidus got the hint as she jumped forward for a hug.

"You know, we should go tell Oa'ka about this." Gatta chimed in from the side, interrupting Tidus and Rikku's potential wrestling match before it could go all out.

"Oh! That's a good idea!" Yuna added, looking around the group, her gaze falling squarely on the empty harness Tidus wore. "He had your sword, when we last saw him."

The blonde male perked up at that.

"Really?" Yuna nodded almost gravely and the smile the blonde wore widened.

"Well what are we waiting for? Lets go!" He started for the Entry to the airship and the others ran in past him before there was a whisper behind him, and from the corner of his eye he momentarily noticed a flash of black standing on the deck where he'd been just moments ago.

_'It's good to see you smiling again Tidus… I thought you'd never find something to make you happy…'_

The blonde's good cheer died as he span around to find nothing but air.

"Who could be happy in a world without you in it?" He asked, but nothing answered him.

* * *

The airship flew in low over the treetops of Macalania as they headed for Oa'ka's last known location. The black mage had gone back to his merchant ways after his time as a guardian had ended and he'd used his savings to buy the Macalania Travel Agency from Rin. After that, it seemed he'd disappeared as well, as news of him came less and less often.

Fortunately, he still carried his old Airship beacon from the last days of Sin.

But when they reached his location, it wasn't the merchant they where met with, but a crowd of Al Bhed debt collectors. They swarmed around the agency, banging on the windows and doors, shouting for Oa'ka to come out and pay them but the building remained closed up and silent.

Tidus and the Gullwings just stared incredulously.

"Oh? They're still here? Damnit!" Hearing the low curse behind them they spun around and the blonde got a good look at a familiar overstuffed backpack disappearing into the trees before it clicked.

"Oa'ka?" He asked the air before he too made a beeline for the trees. "Hey!"

Rikku echoed the shout behind him as she realised he'd run off and so began the wild goose chase throughout the woods. Macalania hadn't changed all that much in the last two years. The gelatinous masses that changed their elemental structure had become more common in the forest, but other than that the monsters barely posed a challenge. A good thing too, as Oa'ka wasn't stopping even to fight, the man ran like the wind, jumping over roots and ducking under branches.

"He could have been a long distance runner with that kinda speed!" Tidus huffed out, feeling a little winded himself as he cleaved through another Chimera and skidded to a stop by the base of Macalania's aerial path. Although he had perfectly good claws with which to fight, his hands itched to hold his old sword again. Having it in such close proximity made it painfully obvious how much he'd missed the weapon while he'd been ignoring the world.

The girls skidded to a stop not far behind him, eyes scanning the area for their missing prey.

"Where'd he go? Anyone see him?" Paine ground out, still out of breath herself. Rikku was faring a little better as she climbed up onto a nearby branch and peered into the sparkle lit gloom around them.

"This place seems kinda familiar." She mused, looking down at Yuna who promptly looked to Tidus. The blonde mentally rolled his eyes. Hands itching.

"I know where he's gone." He admitted, recognising the place himself as he stomped down on the memories that tried to surface. Laughter, chocolate and chocobos… Behind his back the girls looked at each other in silent communication before Rikku hopped down off her perch and signalled the others to follow. They walked the rest of the way, passing the bypass to Bevelle before leaving the path and heading into the trees until the forest opened out on a clearing. Small, and over grown, with the preserved remains of a fire pit at its centre it took a moment for Rikku and Yuna to realise where they where. Both cast looks at their male companion once more, but he was unresponsive. Eyes closed and head down, he was refusing to look around.

Unable to help their friend the girls shrugged and split up to search.

"Oa'ka!" Rikku crooned into the trees. "Hey Oa'ka! Come on out! There's no debt collectors so don't be a meanie and come say hello!"

"…. Rikku?" The sudden voice behind them nearly made them jump out of their skins before they recovered from the surprise and span around.

"Oa'ka!" Yuna was the one to shout this time as the man himself sidestepped around the trunk of a tree. The Ex-Guardian had obviously seen better days, what with the addition of new stress lines to his face as a smile tore across it, nearly taking in his ears before it spluttered and died when he looked past them.

"…Bless my soul…. Tidus?" The blonde's eyes snapped open at the sound of his name and all of a sudden the ghosts cleared and the man grinned.

"Sorry I took so long." He joked, more light heartedly than they'd been expecting. "But I think it's time you gave it back." He held out an expectant hand and Oa'ka stared dumbly before it clicked and he couldn't get his backpack off fast enough.

"It was fortunate you came today, that you did." The mage began to babble, dropping his staff as he began rooting around the enchanted bag. "Not that I'm quite sure how you got here… or why you got here, or why you were looking for me in the first place, not that I mind, mind you. But I swear, that lot have been after me for months! So I'm a few weeks behind on the rent, I honestly thought that Agency was gonna be the good one, but boy was I wrong! How was I supposed to know that the way to the temple was gonna be blocked? Then they went and found out that I had your sword they did, and I tell ya, they wanted it really bad too. I've spent weeks running away from 'em every time they showed their faces. Oh, and there's this!"

A large flat wrapped object was pulled from a compartment and handed off carelessly to the blonde before another joined it, this one much thinner and significantly shorter. Oa'ka hesitated briefly, then presented it with a flourish.

"I thought you might like ta keep this, for old times sake." Tidus glanced over the smaller package. Ignoring the shiver that coursed down his spine before tucking it into the back of his belt and turning back to the first package.

It didn't take a genius to know what it contained. The moment it fell into his hands hidden magical gems flared with a sentience only a weapon MADE for the wielder could achieve. Tidus' hands made quick work of the wrappings until the gold, silver and lapis lazuli blade was once again back where it belonged in his grasp. He took a few test swings as even more memories came flooding back to him.

Tidus didn't realise how wrapped up in the sword work he'd been until Oa'ka suddenly started clapping.

"Alrigh' then. What say you give ol' Oa'ka a hand, ehh?" He asked looking at them expectantly. "I's not like I can go back to me shop now ehh? Fancy putting me up for a while till I've got the funds huh?" The girls all looked at each other, a little stunned. But Tidus, having been through similar conversations with the Merchant on previous occasions when he started asking for gil just shook he head, even as he let his blade slide home into its harness, letting out an exasperated sigh.

"Come on then." He waved his free hand for the merchant to follow and Oa'ka cheered. Scampering across the clearing toward him and nearly tripping over his own feet. His good mood was infectious and Rikku grined as she reached out to grab his hand pulling him along toward the nearest pick up point for the airship. Already chattering loudly of all the things he'd missed.

Paine had been ready to follow them when she looked back and caught sight of Yuna and Tidus still standing in the clearing.

"Yuna?"

The ex summoner turned at her call and answered the unspoken question with a shake of her head.

"You go on Paine." She said quietly, worried eyes on Tidus as she spoke. "We'll catch up in a little while."

The red eyed woman gave them an unreadable look, looking from one to the other before she turned away without a word.

* * *

Yuna followed Tidus away from the clearing, following an almost invisible path to where the forest opened out on a small lake. The young woman gasped as she recognised it as the place where she'd confronted Summoner Harry all those years before... after their escape from Bevelle. Turning sharply to the side she caught the half lost, half wistful look on her fellow guardians face as he sank to his knees in the fine sand of the beach.

"I remember being here." He said slowly, hands digging into the earth either side of him and memories flashed across hooded eyes and the barest of smiles graced his expression, small and fragile.

"We went swimming."

It took all of a minute before her mind began to wonder over the words and she blushed. Thinking automatically of all the things they could have been doing with the time. Lulu had told her later, after the pair had disappeared, that she'd been watching them together from those earliest days on Kilika and that they had always appeared to love each other very much. In later years the romantic notion their relationship had set her standards for any relationship of her own. It was why, even at her age, she couldn't bring herself to become anymore than a friend to anyone she met. The fairytale reality having caught her attention...

But watching Tidus now, she realised the downside to such relationships. Without his other half, Tidus seemed utterly lost. It made her wonder just how much of his behaviour and memory loss had been because of the shock of loosing Harry and how much had been the fiend.

Coming to a snap decision she moved closer, crouching down on the shore beside him and slung an arm across his shoulders comfortingly.

"We'll get him back."

The determined tone of her voice caused Tidus to look at her, and odd look on his face. Yuna noticed it and decided that if their former fearless leader wasn't up to the task, then she would be.

"I don't know what happened that night. But I consider both you and Harry my friends. If there's a chance, even a small one, then we'll find him, together." The blonde just stared at her numbly, seemingly lost in thought before he shrugged off her arm and rose to his feet.

"I don't think I ever expected to hear those words from you."

Yuna found herself smiling, regardless of the situation. Suddenly, she didn't feel so down, like something in her words had finally put a dent in the gloom that had perpetually surrounded the other guardian.

"I've grown up." She replied realizing it was true. She had grown up in the two years since Sin's end. The ghost of a smirk flitted across Tidus' face.

"So what do we do?" He asked, the words sounding so strange coming from him. Yuna frowned at the sand and stood herself, automatically brushing herself off out of habit as she looked through the branches up at the pale blue sky.

"I don't know yet." She muttered with a shrug. "But we'll find him. I promise, I'll look over every inch of Spira and the farplane until I do."

Tidus looked over at her before they turned to leave, and for a moment he believed her.

* * *

A/N: Well, there you go. New chapter finished. Not a whole lot of action in this one but ehh. Yuna's jumping on the bandwagon to go find Harry. Mind you, there will be a bit more of Harry in the next chapter as well if I can work it in... Hopefully.

Well anyway, I'm on a creative binge. I've been learning how to make corsets when I haven't been playing mass effect. That game is made of pure awesomeness, I swear, it's prolly my most favourite thing in the universe right now... Besides Star Trek that is. I haven't written too much because I got all the seasons of the Original series for Christmas and I've been looping them constantly for the last month.... And I got a Tribble... tribble's are awesome...

Don't forget to review!

Cya


	6. Sphere hunters

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own either Final Fantasy or Harry Potter, they belong to their respective creators.

* * *

Harry Potter/ Final Fantasy X Crossover.

* * *

Dark Summoner: Memories of Eternity

By: Mage-Alia

Mission 05: Sphere Hunters

* * *

Summary: After Sin's defeat both Summoner Harry and his Guardian vanished from the face of the earth but an odd twist of fate starts bringing all those involved back together two years later, starting with a recording of a man in a cage and a young Summoner just starting out on a great journey. Old enemies will awaken and everyone will discover just how deep some connections run with the past.

* * *

"You know, we've looked all over. He's not here."

The falls of the Farplane roared around them, oddly muted behind the bank's of flowers that grew all over.

"We still don't understand what he did, let alone why. He was a dream. Why would he do something like that for a dream?" There was silence as a dark haired, blue eyed man stared out into the misted abyss and stomped his foot in irritation, crushing a few flowers as he did so.

"He had to have gone somewhere, wherever he is, we'll find him." His companion, with greying brown hair and golden eyes, folded his arms over his chest, patiently waiting out the dark haired man's tantrum. As his yelling finally faltered he uncrossed his arms and looked around.

"The other's have been quiet, don't you think Padfoot?" He commented lightly, bringing his attention to the fact that they were indeed alone. Padfoot, also known in another life as Sirius Black, perked up slightly at the observation.

"Yeah, come to think of it, I haven't seen the girls in a while... or even their other little friends for that matter." They both lapsed into a pensive silence, eyes continually scanning the misty horizon.

"Maybe they don't want to be found either." The golden eyed man suggested and heaved a sigh, turning to look back the way they'd come. "They're hiding something from us. Harry and the others always did have a mind of their own when it came to these things." Sirius let out a sigh of his own.

"Whatever." He huffed. "Let's keep looking, but when we find them I don't care what they were thinking or how old they are now, I'm gonna turn the lot of them over to Molly in the afterlife and let HER deal with them." His companion snickered quietly as they began to walk onwards.

"Well Padfoot... it looks like we'll need to find them first."

The mist rushed in around them, and in a blink they were gone.

* * *

"RIKKU! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

The bridge crew of the Celsius jumped as the roar of their newest crew member echoed through the ship. Buddy and Brother both looked at each other and shrugged as Rikku herself came rocketing onto the bridge, giggling hard as she ran for her station and jumped into the seat, sinking down low so she couldn't be seen from the door. Heavier footsteps pounded up the hallway outside and the hatch wooshed open, revealing a half dressed, red faced ex-guardian. Tidus's gaze swept across the room before he abruptly turned and left. Going to search other areas of the ship.

"You know, one day he's going to catch you." Buddy commented from the navigation terminal and Rikku just laughed, pulling herself out of her station and back onto the deck.

"He won't!" She chirped, upbeat after her successful prank. She'd switched out his Garment Grid with Yunnie's, causing him to end up in her songstress outfit before he realised it and tore it off. He'd been forced to resort back to using parts of his old Al Bhed uniform in order to chase her around the ship. It was approximately the fifth time in two weeks that she'd pulled the prank and Tidus had been less and less pleased with the arrangement.

Things had been... interesting, following the Ex-Guardian's retrieval from the Al Bhed encampment. He'd collected a few passengers including Clasko, a former Chocobo Knight and Oa'ka... who couldn't actually be considered a passenger when he was more family to half the crew than anything else.

Today they were headed out to Besaid. There had been a few odd sphere readings from the island and the girls had expressed more than a passing interest in going there for the last few weeks. Wakka and Lulu had married after Sin had been destroyed and a few months back they'd made an announcement of the impending parenthood kind. Lulu was expecting their first child within the next few weeks.

Naturally though, Wakka was more than a little unnerved by the fact and had been driving half the village up the walls with his nerves.

Tidus, hadn't been to keen on going back to the island. The blonde remembered the feeling of being alone there more than anything. Although he'd been back to the island with Harry before they went on to the final battle his first impressions of the place had stuck and he couldn't help but feel that the place didn't hold much for him. Still, he was going down there anyway, the urge to pick on Wakka overwhelming his... slightly depressed behaviour for the time being.

Finally, they started their decent toward the island and the Gullwings plus one disembarked, making their way off the beach and toward the Cliffside path to the village.

* * *

"_This must be how a runaway feels after finally coming home." _

_Yuna's sphere panned across the view of the village as it traced their steps down the hillside and through the gates. People milled around, adults working as they carted baskets to and from the tents. Besaids economy was based around cloth. Some of the finest material came from the island and there were none better at weaving in all of Spira. _

_A few children dashed across the recording, one girl's eyes widening as she recognised at least Yuna from the group standing at the entry._

"_This is the first time I've returned to Besaid since my Journey began."_

"_I'm a little nervous." Yuna said out loud, watching as the children did an abrupt turn and ran back toward the temple. _

"_I bet!" Rikku chirped beside her. "The way you took off without a word." She threw a meaningful look over her shoulder to Tidus who huffed and turned away from them. _

"_Yeah, you said it." _

_Wakka walked into frame..._

* * *

"You caused quite a fuss young Lady." Wakka crossed his arms over his chest and tried to frown down at the former summoner. Yuna looked at her feet and mumbled an apology before his face split into a grin he'd been holding.

"Well, as long as you're okay, ya?" he shot a glance over her and Rikku to where Paine and Tidus lingered in the background, put off slightly by the whole family scene. "Friends of yours?" Wakka prompted, making Yuna jump.

"Oh, yes!" She smiled. "This is Paine. We hunt spheres together." Paine nodded to the introduction and Wakka looked across at the other member of their group.

"And them?" He asked and Yuna's smile faltered slightly.

"Well..." Tidus, who'd been standing with his back to them suddenly turned around, pulling up his goggles as he went.

"Hey Wakka." He waved slightly, a small smirk leaking through his nerves at the look of pure dumbfounded surprise taking up the whole of the Blitzer's face before being replaced by a dark expression.

"Well you got some nerve showin up here." The red haired ex-guardian grumbled darkly. "So where'd you end up all this time?" Tidus rolled his eyes at the surly reception. They'd never actually been the best of friends. They'd gotten along well enough, especially toward the very end of the last Sin Incident, but the rift caused by supporting competing summoners and the resentment he'd felt over the mess with Yevon had apparently carried through. The blonde shook his head and folded his arms back over his chest again.

"Great to see you too." He huffed. "I didn't think you'd care." Wakka eyeballed him, then let his gaze dart to Yuna and back.

"Thought you woulda been mad at what happened." He said, not vocalising the words he was obviously thinking. 'Why are you with Yuna?' and 'Aren't you mad she took the credit?' Tidus glowered at the dirt.

"...Never liked the spotlight to start with." Wakka's eyebrows shot up at that, not sure if he was talking about who he thought he was, or himself.

"Anyway!" The man said loudly, clearing out the faintly depressed air around them. "What brings you back to Besaid Yuna? Been a long time since we last saw you 'ere, eh?" He smiled lopsidedly as Rikku skipped over to him.

"We heard the news didn't we!" She chirped. "How does it feel daddy!" Wakka promptly acquired a flustered blush.

"Not long now!" He managed to get over his spluttering fit. "You should go see Lu' while you're here." He jerked a thumb over his shoulder in the direction of their tent among the bright village huts. Rikku giggled loudly and started to skip in that direction.

"Come on!" She grabbed Tidus by the arm and dragged him ahead of the others. "We should go say hello!" He let himself be dragged away as Yuna and Wakka continued to talk in the background. Rikku burst in to the hut with a loud greeting on her lips followed by a curse of surprise when Tidus waited a moment to follow her in.

Lulu, was glowing. She had the healthy flush of an expectant mother as she sat upon a couch. Somehow, she'd managed to wear her usual black attire, but it was obvious that the dress had somehow been altered to accommodate the enormous belly that she held gently with her own hands. She noticed him the moment he'd stepped into the tent, and took a few moments for the shock to wear off before she scowled, reamed him out for making her worry and finally managed to push herself into a standing position crossing the room rather swiftly to wrap her arms around him in a hug as best she could with her belly getting in the way.

"You worried us." She said quietly a few minutes later once her temper had receded. "I don't know what happened, but I would have liked to know you where okay." Tidus gave her a crooked, somewhat strained smile.

"I don't think I was, but I'm dealing with it." He assured her.

_-"No you're not, not that I could tell anyone that..."- _

Tidus' shiver went unnoticed.

When the Gullwings and Wakka went running off to find spheres he stayed with Lulu, catching up on news of the island before he ended up making his way to Besaid Temple. It was eerily quiet without the Fayth singing it Hymn deep inside the stone beneath his feet. A couple of the village children climbed over the room, anxious giggles sounding from their lips every so often as they took turns daring each other to go up to the door of the Cloister. Tidus ignored their wide eyes as he climbed the stairs, not even so much as looking around for the priest before he opened the door and stepped in.

The corridor was cool and dark as he walked along the open way. After Sin was defeated, Summoners and Priests had all gone to the temples, whether to gain Aeons for themselves, or even to find guidance, they'd found nothing... and although he knew already that the Fayth was gone, he still made his way toward their resting place. The elevator crawled to life as he stepped on it, and sluggishly lowered itself to the next level, letting him out with a clear view of the waiting chamber. It was unchanged.

Tidus had only been here once, when Harry had come back to talk to the Fayth.

Now the door to the chamber of the Fayth was propped open with a plank of wood and the blonde stepped right in, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness, given that the large amber coloured stone in the floor no longer glowed. Any illusion of life had been sapped out of it. He crouched, one hand brushing against the rock.

"You know, I think I was hoping you'd still be here... somewhere." He murmured to the air.

The air didn't talk back.

"I thought at least one of you might hang around long enough to give me a clue. What happened?"

More silence.

Tidus let out an aggravated sigh and stood ready to leave, when something brushed against his senses. He froze, turning to look at the stone again when a single golden hued pyrefly floated lazily out of the ground. It drifted across the room, slipping easily through the skin of one hand and coming out the other side. He shivered as a powerful jolt of _Something_ rushed through him and the ethereal creature made an orbit of his head before it darted into his face and disappeared. He blinked furiously, shaking off the bright flash it had made and looked up only to find himself staring at a familiar pale moonlike face, with bright green eyes and dark hair.

The clarity of the hallucination took him completely by surprise. Unable to tear his eyes away he watched as the faintly smiling visage turned and went to kneel by the old container of the Fayth. He clasped his hands over his chest and bowed his head in a prayer before he finally looked up to a room that was completely different to the one he'd been standing in. High windows circled the room that was still the same size, but the ceilings had become vaulted as light poured in. The stained glass threw patterns along the statues and carvings that peeked out from any and every place that didn't have a window.

"_**Young Summoner, I hear your prayers. What would you have of my Aeon?"**_ The woman that appeared was the same he remembered from Harry's visit. Her face held a regal quality, as bright hazel eyes looked down at Harry's head. Her hair, done in an ornate twist, was a rich shade of brown while around her form, flowing blue and bronze robes swayed gently in a breeze he couldn't feel.

"_**I come here asking your help."**_ Harry answered, stiffly formal. _**"Our enemies grow stronger every day outside the Halls of Hogwarts. What I need of your Aeon is a shield. The ability to protect the inhabitants of the castle and free them from the darkness that amasses against us."**_

The Fayth was blank faced and unmoving.

"_**You speak of Hogwarts..."**_ She said slowly _**"I have not walked her halls in centuries..."**_ Harry's head jerked up. _**"We made her as a place of learning and all were free to study within her walls."**_ Her chin raised ever so slightly as she looked toward the windows that streamed with light... but never let her glimpse the world outside. Harry remained silent.

"_**Very well..."**_ She said at last. _**"Summoner Harry Potter, I accept. You may call on my Aeon as a Sheild, One to protect the innocent. Children are our future. We taught them so that they would grow and live long enough to have children of their own. May the power of the house of Ravenclaw aid you in that goal."**_

As she finished talking, her shape lost form and as the energy darted toward Harry there was another flash of light and suddenly, Tidus was back in the underground room, staring at dark walls once more. He let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding and gasped for air like he'd run a mile.

Oh god.

The blonde leaned heavily against the wall and closed his eyes, trying _Not_ to think about what he'd just seen and failing miserably. A soft, helpless noise slipped from his mouth before he bit his lip to block the escape of anything else. It had been so real, like he'd been standing in that room with them, like he could have just reached out and- He cut off his train of thought before it could land him in trouble.

Shaking his head a few more times and getting his breathing under control, he climbed to his feet and began to stumble toward the exit. By the time he reached the next level, he could walk straight, and as he came upon the doors back into the temple proper, his face showed no sign of the inner turmoil he felt. Catching sight of himself in a reflective surface he noticed the difference in his eyes just in time to pull his goggles down to conceal the emerald sheen on one side.

Someone had shooed off the children, and he walked straight out into the sunlight, unopposed.

* * *

"_Well, we're back aboard the Celsius." Yuna paced back and forward by the bed where she'd placed the Sphere recorder so it could see the room. Eventually she sat down on the bunk opposite and stared into the sphere. _

"_Today we went to Besaid. It was actually kind of nice to see everyone again... so many people I'd forgotten about. The lady who used to make sweets near the shop tent had a child, can you believe it? And she's not the only one. Lulu is going to have her baby soon too. Wakka finally worked up the courage to propose after the final battle." The former summoner worried at her lip, a frown crossing her features as she thought. "Tidus came with us today too... I think he went to visit the temple, because when we came back from helping Wakka find the Sphere he was waiting by it. He looked... sad. I think he was trying to hide it, by wearing his goggles, but he didn't talk to anyone the whole way back to the airship..."_

_She sighed wearily. _

"_In any case, we go to Zanarkand tomorrow. I'm a little concerned about what I'll find there, but that's something to think about tomorrow."_

"_Well, Goodnight."_

* * *

A/N: The third update this week... I actually just found out that I was using a different save format for my document files... one that compressed the data so it didn't look like I'd written all that much at all. So I've been spending some time looking for one's that need to be converted and I'm finding chapters that are ready to go everywhere.

Guess that's good for readers... Even if you're all shitty at me for not updating... but then again... it could be worse... I could have never started writing them at all.

Don't forget to review.

Cya.


	7. Zanarkand

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own either Final Fantasy or Harry Potter, they belong to their respective creators.

* * *

Harry Potter/ Final Fantasy X Crossover.

* * *

Dark Summoner: Memories of Eternity

By: Mage-Alia

Mission 06: Zanarkand

* * *

Summary: After Sin's defeat both Summoner Harry and his Guardian vanished from the face of the earth but an odd twist of fate starts bringing all those involved back together two years later, starting with a recording of a man in a cage and a young Summoner just starting out on a great journey. Old enemies will awaken and everyone will discover just how deep some connections run with the past.

* * *

Tidus didn't join them on the trip to Zanarkand.

Instead he set out in a different direction pulling Gatta and Oa'ka with him. The other crew members of the Celsius had laughed, saying now they had a male gullwings team as well as a female one. Tidus personally hadn't cared about the names, but Oa'ka had started to argue back insisting that they should have their own, especially since they weren't girls.

Even so Shinra had insisted on outfitting them with Garment Grids. Tidus had accepted his, already accustomed to the changes they made, Gatta had been vaguely curious about his, but mostly insisted on using his Gunner Sphere, or the alchemist Sphere, having become attached to the Projectile weaponry. Oa'ka had steadfastly refused to use his, going as far as to put it in his backpack and forget about it. Saying that he was good enough without having to use it.

So fully equipped and more than a little eager for a fight the three dropped from the cargo doors of the Celsius down onto the High bridge of Bevelle. When they'd looked over all the sphereocilifinder's reports on the most recent activity in Spira Tidus had focused on the information on the temples and the Aeons. The Fayth had been all but dead since the defeat of Sin and he had even watched them dissipate, but ever since he'd been feeling something different, like something was wrong. So he'd started with what he'd known, settling on tracking down the old followers of Yevon who might know something about the "wrong" that was plaguing him.

-"Alright Guys. We'll be heading back up to Zanarkand to wait for a signal from the girls. You guys will be on your own, but if there's an emergency use the beacons and we'll come pick you up."- Buddy briefed them over the comm. -"Until then try not to give all those monk's heart attacks."- Tidus rolled his eyes gesturing up at the cockpit camera's and flipping the Navigator off without even looking up. Buddy snickered at the sight and in the background Shinra groaned in embarasment before Brother shrieked out the command to go find Yuna. Gatta shook his head at that.

"He's got a hopeless crush on Yuna." The younger teen said in explanation to Oa'ka who'd been avoiding the bridge crew and their antics while on the Celsius. The mage chuckled, and made a comment about luck before gesturing Tidus ahead with his staff.

"Well, lead on!"

As they traversed the bridge, all three where struck with the memories of their previous visits, and as they reached the grand gates they were all forcibly reminded of the fight with Seymour that had taken place there.

Still they forged on past with surprisingly little resistance, seeing much younger monks in the place of old ones and children running all over the place. "The ol' order were gutted." Oa'ka filled the gaps this time. "You'd ne'er believe 'ow many of the Priests _vanished_ after the defeat of Sin." Vanished was a word used to explain "Sent" as there were more dead than living in Bevelle during the Maester's reign.

The city was flourishing without the constant threat and they were welcomed easily into the main temple where they finally met any form of resistance.

"Who are you?" The three male spherehunters turned sharply at the hostility in the newcomer's voice and Tidus almost went to his knees as a sudden psychic attack crashed into his mind. He managed to suppress the pain and look back up, finding a white haired man staring back at them with wary eyes.

There was a sudden smug sensation before something else in his head snarled and rebuffed the attack entirely, his eyes flashing green as it did so.

"Hey, sorry to bother you guys, but we were looking for some records for the last ten years or so... you know... to research?" Gatta spoke up from the side, breaking the staring match between Tidus and the newcomer. The blonde kept glaring as his bronze faced opponent seemed to wake up to what he was doing.

"Uhh, excuse me, forgive my ill manners." He stood straight and bowed with the prayer. "I am Baralai. Praetor of New Yevon." Tidus didn't suppress his snort and for a second the other man scowled back before he visibly reigned himself in once more and waved over a priest to direct them to the public archives available to the various groups of sphere hunters.

"Ye' really don't like the fellow, do ye'?" Oa'ka muttered, elbowing Tidus in the side as they walked away from New Yevon's current leader and the blonde grumbled back.

"Something about him is _Wrong_." He stressed the word, trying to convey the combination of fear and rage that twisted his insides at the thought of the man. But either his companions didn't understand, or they couldn't comprehend the feeling themselves.

In any case, they found themselves on guard for the remainder of their time in Bevelle.

Eventually though they were forced to leave when their search in the Archives for any mention of their target proved fruitless. There wasn't a single trace or mention of another summoner outside of the publicised three from Sin's last Cycle. Donna and Issaru had been Yuna's competition at the time and whomever had been in power since had gone to great lengths to make sure there was no record of the fourth.

And while Tidus didn't really mind... something still felt off.

Reading on, he discovered that all the temples had gone inert, but occasionally when people visited, there were reports of ghost sightings around the structures. No one had been able to identify the people, but the scarce details the reports held set off bells... especially when one description of a ghost, buried under the rest, was his own.

Eventually though, the three Sphere hunters decided they'd done enough reading. Gatta was itching for a fight after being cooped up on the Celsius for weeks and Oa'ka was complaining loudly about the poor lighting. So packing up what notes they'd made, both on possible sphere sites and the Aeons they set out back across the High Bridge and out onto the roads of Spira once more.

Avoiding Machalania they'd wondered north after leaving Bevelle and Tidus had taken the opportunity to work out the kinks in his muscles and get back into fighting shape as they ignored the carnival activities run by the Al Bhed and ventured out onto the plains of the calm lands. They'd worked well enough in the past, but their time apart showed. Oa'ka was out of practice, where Gatta was now more and proficient with his chosen weapons and Tidus' Celestial Weapon sung in his hands, glowing with a warmth that felt like an old friend.

They made their way across the plains accosted every other step by Chocobo's that flooded toward Tidus and danced around them. It was late in the afternoon when they passed into the shadow of the mountain where they arranged to meet the girls. They'd make their way back across the mountain later after seeing Kimhari, but in the meantime, Tidus found himself drawn into the dark cave that had been the resting place of His friend.

The Fayth of Yojimbo.

They'd turned it into a tourist attraction and it almost burned him to think that they'd do that to a grave. But he didn't say anything as he ignored the barkers looking for an entry fee and walked inside, Oa'ka and Gatta right behind.

There was a significant lack of pyreflies lingering in the caves this time. Where before they'd been all over the place oozing out of the cracks in the walls now the stone halls were patrolled by Machines. Only the occasional fiend popped out of the darkness to greet them. The teleportation platforms that hadn't worked all that well the first time he'd seen them had been repaired and tourists used them to travel toward the back of the cave system where they'd find the Chamber of the Fayth. Oa'ka complained when the blonde directed them to take the long way although they were forced to use the last teleport pad to get into the chamber itself when they discovered that the rock wall that had concealed the entry still hadn't been moved.

The chamber on the other side however was still silent as the grave.

From what he remembered, the Fayth hadn't been the best singer, but his low voice had still hummed the melody. The stone was dim in its crater, dressed up gaudily with streamers and lit by candles. Tidus wasn't feeling his best as he stepped onto the stone, careful not to step over the parts of the large amber circle that had a humanoid figure beneath.

"So this is what a chamber of the Fayth looks like?" Oa'ka asked. "Not very impressive to look at is it." he continued eyeing a large garland of paper that was attached to the wall with a plaque telling the story of how the Fayth was stolen and later found here.

"It was better when the stones used to light up, you could see properly then." Tidus commented offhandedly as he knelt to touch the amber. It was cold as the stone around them. "This one was a former guardian." He said more to himself than the others, his spotty memory wasn't sure if he'd ever told them that before. He wanted to say who's guardian it was, but he just couldn't bring himself to say it. When Gatta asked how he knew he'd said that "It takes one to know one" and looking down at the figure with the sword and armour encased in the earth Gatta decided that he was right, he did look like a guardian.

Tidus was getting up to leave, having inspected the tomb and found nothing, when finally he caught a hint of gold flickering at the edge of his vision and he was ready when the Pyrefly darted toward him.

_Colour washed over his vision as he found himself in a typical looking Zanarkand apartment. If the floor had been humming he would have though himself back on his houseboat again, but instead he focused on the far side of the room where a red haired man stood, leaning against the window and staring out at the blitzball dome far off in the distance. _

_"Well, here's to us eh?" He raised a glass half filled with a drink. He looked world weary in the same way Auron had, in the past when he'd been weighed down by memories. His face had a shadow of a beard and he was taller than Tidus and possibly taller than Kimhari. The red haired giant looked like a much older version of the Fayth. _

_"Seventy years and what do we get, I'm starting to see why you hated the spotlight. Sorry it took so long mate...but don't worry, we'll make it better, we'll be there for you when you wake up, be sure of it..." He trailed off and quickly sculled the rest of his drink before he turned to look at a point to Tidus' left and when the blonde looked down it was to see a small child shrouded in a purple hoody..." _

The scene suddenly snapped away and he found himself on his hands and knees, heart pounding violently against his chest.

"Tidus!" Gatta and Oa'ka noticed right away when he went down. The vision had lasted only a few seconds but this time he knew it wasn't a coincidence that he was finding the gold pyreflies.

The Fayth were trying to talk to him.

* * *

_The Sphere flickered and switched on, showing Yuna seated on her bed once more as she recorded. A thoughtful frown drew her lips tight._

_"Today, we went to Zanarkand... But when we got there... it wasn't the place I remembered." She busied her hands, folding the edge of her half skirt on her gunner outfit. "There were people all over the place, Uncle Cid and the summoner Issaru, they'd used the Airship to bring people there, to play tourist."_

_"I don't like it at all, seeing it made me so mad. We fought so hard to reach the city the first time.. and to have so many strangers in such a place, where so many people had lost loved ones and friends to Yunalesca, it just didn't feel right." Her hands stilled, but she couldn't bring herself to look at the Sphere making the recording. _

_"I took Rikku and Paine down to the place where we fought Yunalesca. It brought back so many memories seeing it, but there was something down there... something deeper. A room or maybe a vault. At some point, they'd kept something there, something really precious and powerful. I could still feel it even though it's obvious it's been gone a long time. It's strange. But it almost reminded me of Him."_

_Somewhere in the distance Rikku called out to get her attention and Yuna jumped up, hands reaching out to grab the sphere-_

_**Sphere Recording Terminated**_

* * *

Transmission Complete

* * *

A/N: Well I'm back from the dead. The chapter is short but I'm only just getting back into the mindset for writing so it's going to have to do. lol.

Don't forget to Review!

Cya


End file.
